Flutters of Hope
by EvieWhite
Summary: Lana protects pre-possessed Mary Eunice from another patient, and Mary Eunice helps Lana after electro-shock therapy. The two are becoming quite close and want to escape Briarcliff together. A sweet, two part, Bananun fic for a tumblr prompt. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Lana defending Mary Eunice from another patient. **

**AN: This takes place before Mary Eunice is possessed and during the beginning of Lana's imprisonment at Briarcliff. AU**

**Lana's POV**

This place wreaks of death. I bet I do too. I've been locked up against my will here at Briarcliff for about a week now. The days are beginning to blur together and I can't remember the last time I had a good meal. My empty stomach constantly sends pain through my abdomen and my dirty hair clings to my face.

I don't belong here. Being gay isn't an illness and it's not a sin, it is just who I am. I can't change it nor would I want to. Wendy was the best thing that ever happened to me; well up until she locked me away in here.

Sister Jude must have threatened her, she must have. There's no other way Wendy would have signed those papers. I hate Sister Jude, I hate Briarcliff, but I don't hate Wendy.

I need to get out of this place. Even though they tried to fry my brain with electro-shock therapy, I can still remember the secret tunnel that I originally came in through with Sister Mary Eunice. The next chance I get, I'm going to sneak away from the kitchen when I'm on work detail and out to freedom.

I swear, one day I will tear this building to the ground. However, there is one person who doesn't deserve to go down with it, Sister Mary Eunice. She's different than the others. She's caring and sweet, and she has such a good natured heart.

After my shock treatment, Mary Eunice brought me a cool, wet rag to ease the pain from the burns. As she cared for my wounds we shared a strangely intimate moment.

Mary Eunice and I held each other's gaze intensely. Her beautiful blue eyes were so deep, revealing a glimmer of complexity beyond what she lets on. Her hand was soft and shaking slightly as I took it in my own.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Lana."

The enchanted moment lasted a moment longer, but when a clatter came from down the hall Mary Eunice pulled her hand away and left without another word. I was hoping that she'd visit me again, but I haven't seen her.

The ridiculous, constantly playing music in the common room is making my head hurt. I need to get away from it and focus on planning my escape. Putting my hands in the pockets of my denim hospital gown, I walk over to the guards.

"Hello Frank, can I go back to my room? Shelly is too tempting for my condition."

This isn't exactly untrue. Shelly was hitting on me before, and I almost took her up on her offer. Briarcliff is terribly lonely. I long for some sort of real human connection, just one comforting caring touch to make me forget where I am. But Kit and Grace came into the room before I could say yes.

Shelly really isn't the one I want though. I want Mary Eunice. I know how incredibly fucked up that is; she's a pure nun for god's sake! But still, if anyone here could touch me I'd want it to be her. She is a ray of sunshine in this bleak hell.

"Sure thing Miss Winters." Frank looks at me with pity in his eyes. He's not a bad person, maybe a bit misguided, but not a monster.

Walking briskly from the common room, I head down the hallway to the women's ward. A gruff male voice is coming from around the corner. "Come one sweet cheeks, just one quick look. Don't let that pretty pussy go to waste."

I assume that David, the man who walks in circles all day, is propositioning Shelly, but I just saw her in the common room so it can't be.

The curious reporter in me takes over and I peer around the corner. David has his hands on either side of Mary Eunice's head, effectively pinning her between himself and the wall. This is terrible!

Mary Eunice looks terrified. Her eyes are watering even though it's clear that she is trying so hard not to cry, and her bottom lip is quivering.

"I said no David. Now let me go, and I won't tell Sister Jude about this incident."

The insane patient only grins, showing broken, crooked teeth. "I'll take my chances with Jude. It's worth 40 lashes to touch your pussy." He takes the nun's hand and places it on the tent in his pants. "Or you could touch what I have for you, sister?"

Mary Eunice squeezes her eyes shut tight and turns her face away from his so he can't see her cry. The horrific scene playing out in front of me is making me sick. I need to help her before this goes any further! The tiny, stolen pencil in my pocket pokes my fingertip, giving me an idea.

Slowly, and as quietly as possible, I step out from behind the corner with a finger pressed to my lips and my pencil gripped tightly in my other hand. Mary Eunice sees me approaching and takes the cue to stay silent, but her eyes light up for a split second.

Flinging myself onto David's back, I take the pencil and stab at the vile man's face and neck. Sticky blood sprays onto my cheeks as he screams in pain. His large hands manage to pry me off, but he is too badly injured to fight back.

"Fucking bitch!" he yells over his shoulder as he's running away. 'I'll get you back for this!"

I get up from the floor and rub my now bruised hip. Mary Eunice is still shaking up against the wall. "Are you alright, Mary?" I ask softly. Gently, I place a hand on her forearm. At first she flinches from the touch, but then she leans into it.

Tears erupt from the nun's gorgeous eyes and she breaks down sobbing uncontrollably. Mary Eunice clings to me, so I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. "It's okay, you're safe now."

"Thank you Lana, thank you! Who knows what he would have done if you hadn't rescued me? Yu saved me, Lana. Thank you."

I rub her back, trying to comfort the woman in my arms. She deserves only kindness. "You're safe now Mary Eunice."

She regains some composure and straightens up. There is a flash of something different, that I can't quite place, in those sapphire blue eyes of hers as she holds my gaze.

Mary delicately brushes her fingers over my burned temples, coming much closer than I'm sure Sister Jude would deem appropriate for two women. Her voice is filled with concern, kindness, and genuine affection as she says, "But you're not."

Her fingers trace a path across my jaw, briefly touching the corners of my lips. The contact makes me burn with desire and anything but pure thoughts race through my mind.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Lana. I promise."

Little flutters of hope dance through my chest. "Okay, but you have to come with me."

**AN: Chapter two coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second and final chapter! I hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you think.**

**Lana's POV**

Another weeks has passed with me trapped in Briarcliff. I've been subjected to more electro-shock treatment, hydro therapy, and 20 lashings from Sister Jude for shutting off that terrible music in the common room. But it's all been bearable because today was the last day I'll ever have to spend at Briarcliff.

Mary Eunice and I are escaping tonight. Under the cover of darkness, we will sneak out the secret tunnel. As soon as we're free we plan on going right to the police and exposing every horrible thing that happens here.

It didn't take much convincing to get Mary Eunice to come with me. She is not nearly as stupid as everyone seems to think, and she is not oblivious by the atrocities here. She's been troubled by the abuses going on at Briarcliff for some time now.

I sit up on my cot and stare at the wall. I'm far too excited to sleep; Mary should be here any minute now. It's not just freedom that's exciting, it's being with Mary Eunice too.

Whenever I'm around her my skin tingles and electricity passes between us. I know that she feels it too. During the past week Mary has grown comfortable with holding my hand when we're in private. She even initiates hugs that last much longer than just-friends hugs typically do.

Last night, when we were alone together in my cell talking way after lights out, she whispered, "How can something that makes me so happy be a sin?" Then Mary Eunice kissed my cheek and left before I could ask her to elaborate.

She calls me her angel.

I can hear the familiar, soft sound of her shoes on the floor approaching my cell. My heart races. This is it! Mary Eunice carefully opens the door, and I can't stop from throwing myself into her arms.

She giggles quietly and hugs me tightly. "Ready to go angel?"

I nod enthusiastically. Mary Eunice is dressed in regular civilian clothes. She looks wonderful, a bit nervous but wonderful.

Lacing our fingers together, we hurry as quietly as we can through the empty corridors. I can't believe this is actually happening! I've already planned out Mary and mine's life together and write the first half of my exposé in my head.

When I was first admitted to Briarcliff I thought that my life was over, but now there are so many possibilities ahead of me.

"Ah, Sister Mary Eunice. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Doctor Arthur Arden steps out of the door to the boiler room where the tunnel is. His calm demeanor changes as he notices Mary's lack of a habit and my hand in hers.

"What is going on, Sister?"

The situation is fairly obvious, but it's like he doesn't want to believe it. Mary Eunice squeezes my hand tighter. I'm not if it's to be comforting or out of fear. "Away Arthur. Lana and I need to leave this place and the awful things that happen here." Her voice is shaky but she holds her ground.

'Sister, you know I can't let you do that. Clearly, this psychopath Miss Winters has tricked you in some way. Don't let her corrupt your purity Sister Mary Eunice."

Doctor Arden sounds furious, like he has taken this as a personal offense. The man doesn't budge, he just glares at our hands. "I think Miss Winters is sick. She needs to be taken to my laboratory."

"No!" suddenly Mary is yelling and standing protectively in front of me. "I won't let you turn her into one of your monsters Arthur! I figured out what those creatures are in the woods. You're a twisted man, and I won't let you touch Lana."

"I see that Miss Winters' corruption has already affected you. You'll have to come too Sister. There's no other option."

I can see fear creeping into Mary Eunice's eyes. She's even more afraid of the doctor than she is of Jude. I'm not sure of what they're talking about. All I know is that we need to make it to the door at any cost. Frantically, I look around trying to think of a plan.

The laundry chute… it drops down into a cement room that's hardly ever used. If landing on the hard floor doesn't kill him, he will die in a few days from starvation anyway. I just need to somehow lure him closer to it.

"You're no progressive scientist Arden, you're a quack! You're delusional and you'll never accomplish anything of value." As I'm riling him up, I shuffle closer and closer to the laundry chute. "You're completely useless!"

Arden snarls. "And what would you know about science? You're just a Sapphic reporter locked up in an insane asylum. The whole world has probably already forgotten your existence."

"That's okay, at least the world won't know me as some deranged idiot with a legacy of failed experiments."

That's it, the last nudge needed to send the doctor into a rage. He lunges at me, but I quickly open the chute and duck. Arden goes flying, face first, to the solid cement below.

Mary Eunice and I stand at the top, stunned, as blood oozes from his skull.

"Do you think he's dead?" Mary whispers.

"I don't know."

Mary Eunice grabs my hand again and kisses my knuckles. "Let's go Lana."

Together we race through the tunnel and out into the cold night air. Rain pours down from the heavens and it feels incredible on my skin. I feel alive again.

Dancing in the rain, I tilt my face up and let the rain wash away the dirt from Briarcliff. I'm cleansed now, I'm a new, free person. Mary Eunice dances too, rejoicing in our freedom.

We laugh and yell up to the sky. I've never felt this thrilled before in my whole life. I wrap my arms around Mary's neck. She melts into the touch and smiles so brightly. As I tangled my hands in her soaking wet golden hair, I bring my lips to hers.

That same tingling sensation I get whenever I'm around her is multiplied by a thousand. Mary Eunice kisses me back, our lips molding together perfectly.

Thunder claps above us as I kiss my love in the pouring rain.

_**Fin. **_


End file.
